Soberana de cristal
by venusaldo221087
Summary: Es momento de una nueva era , el reinicio del universo con el poder Lambda fue un error. Es tiempo de una nueva reina. Una orgullosa y feliz reina que proteja nuestra tierra...pero el destino tenía otros planes para nosotros.


Las estrellas brillaban de un modo extraño esa noche. Incluso la luna, llena en todo su esplendor, parecía más opaca y pálida de lo usual. Para ella, que conocía a la perfección los secretos del firmamento, y los designios que éste trazaba con sus estrellas, era más que evidente que algo sucedía. Entrecerró los ojos, escrutando atentamente el amplio horizonte nocturno.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, acomodándose los lacios cabellos negros que caían sobre su frente. Podía sentirlo, algo grande, algo oscuro; una sombra moviéndose silenciosa a través de las tinieblas, asechando; pero… ¿qué era? ¿Qué era aquello que el destino intentaba decirle a través de los dibujos en las constelaciones?

—Desde que vencimos a Caos, hemos vivido en paz. Tokio de Cristal…—susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho—Es nuestro hogar…

Retrocedió un paso, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

—Durante los últimos siglos, no hubo necesidad de transformarnos, de pelear…—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto a la nada.

La respuesta le llegó de un modo tan repentino como el temor que la invadió. Primero fue el fugaz brillo de una estrella amatista. El aire atravesó alocado sus pulmones cuando giró la vista de un extremo al otro del horizonte. El símbolo morado de su planeta apareció en su frente, siendo suplantado por una brillante estrella negra.

—¡Ah!…—Fue un grito que se quedó atrapado en su garganta—¿Pero qué es esto?, algo dentro de mi está despertando—Sus ojos de brillante amatista, se volvieron fríos y opacos.

Los cortos cabellos negros, crecieron hasta adquirir un largo anormal y la línea recta que eran sus labios se transformó de pronto en una torcida mueca de felicidad. Sus labios se estiraron hasta que ya no fue capaz de contener la inevitable carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La mujer rió, rió incapaz de contenerse, apoyando una mano contra uno de los muchos muros del gran salón.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?—exclamó entre risas—Por fin el momento ha llegado, el momento de regresar a la vida y cobrar venganza. ¡Esta es la oportunidad que habíamos estado esperando!

Hotaru guardó silencio.

—Es tan fácil que casi parece mentira—continuó la mujer que no era ella—Todas las senshis de Luna, a excepción de nosotras, son unas inútiles, incapaz de proteger a la reina.

—Ya basta…

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza, consternada. Durante un instante trató de ignorar la insistente voz en su cabeza, la cual le recordaba cruelmente la complicada situación en la que se había estado en el pasado. En los últimos tiempos, la Oscuridad en su interior se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y difícil de controlar. Más aún, estaba decidida a revelarse contra ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar?

—No tienes por qué soportarlo—susurró casi con dulzura la mujer que no era Hotaru—Lo deseas tanto como yo. En el fondo somos iguales. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Lo sabes…

—No…

—Sí, ríndete a los impulsos que tu propia conciencia creó, ríndete a mis anhelos, que son los tuyos; déjate llevar por lo que tu corazón codicia y tu moral rechaza…

Hotaru cerró sus ojos.

—Aprovechemos la oportunidad que se nos ha presentado—continuó la Oscuridad—Hagamos nuestro Tokio de Cristal, nuestro el mundo, nuestro el destino que intentas evit…

—Suficiente.

Hotaru abrió los ojos. Su expresión se había vuelto serena, tranquila. Su ojos violetas brillabas intensamente.

—No quiero escucharte más—declaró—Llévate tu veneno y tus intrigas. No te necesito.

Los labios de la mujer que no era Hotaru se estiraron en una sonrisa burlona.

—Puedes hablar cuanto quieras. Jamás traicionaré a la reina Serenity.

Pero esta vez no pudo, la Oscuridad se apodero de Hotaru sepultándola a la Oscuridad en las profundidades de su consciencia.

—Ha llegado el momento, una nueva soberana para Tokio de Cristal…

La hermosa princesa de Tokio de Cristal caminaba al lado de su madre, la reina Serenity. Ahora era casi tan alta como ella, y el largo de sus rosadas coletas llegaba por debajo de la cintura. En unos años sería tan hermosa y elegante como lo era la reina. Siempre había sentido una gran admiración por ella, por todas las historias y leyendas que rondaban el pasado de su madre. Un pasado que había sucedido antes del Gran Renacimiento. Un pasado del que ella misma no había sido participe. Sabia por las historias, que una versión de ella misma, se había convertido en una aprendiz de Senshi, y había peleado valientemente contra varios enemigos. Pero esa no era ella. Ella era la Pequeña Dama, princesa de Tokio de Cristal.

El delicado rose de la mano de su madre sobre la suya, la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, Pequeña Dama, debemos ir con los demás.

Caminaron hasta entrar al gran salón del trono.

—¡Chicas! —Exclamo saludando a las jóvenes princesas, mientras levantaba una mano—¡Endimión!

La Pequeña Dama sonrió, aquel jubilo y aire juvenil en su madre, solo era posible cuando estaba a solas con sus amigas. En las otras ocasiones siempre era la regia y magnánima reina de Tokio de Cristal.

Las siete chicas y el rey sonrieron. La reina Serenity, camino hasta quedar a un lado de su marido y tomo su mano.

—Desde que vencimos a Caos…—Sonrió con añoranza—Hemos sido felices juntos. Y de ese amor nació una nueva estrella—Miro a hija. Una joven pelirosa—La reina cerró los ojos, inclinando levemente la cabeza—Luego de que renacimos con la ayuda del poder Lambda del Caldero Galáctico. El rayo de luz nos guio directamente al siglo XXX, donde continuamos nuestras vidas…—Continuó la reina, alzando orgullosamente la cabeza—…como la Neo reina Serenity y el rey Endimión, soberanos de Tokio de Cristal. Con el poder de nuestros cristales, expandimos la vida de los habitantes de la tierra. Mientras que la vida de los miembros del Milenio de Plata se extendieron por más de mil años.

Las chicas delante de ella la miraron llenas de orgullo.

—Nuestra vida se expandió en gran manera debido a nuestro renacimiento en el Caldero Galáctico—Su voz adquirió un tono más alegre—¡La paz en Tokio de Cristal ha durado por más de tres mil años! —Extendió una mano hacia su hija—La paz que tanto anhelábamos…para verte a ti, Pequeña Dama…

La joven de vestido rosa camino hasta estar cerca de sus padres. Mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas eran humedecidas por el llanto de felicidad.

—…Para verte crecer y florecer!—Abrazo a su hija llevándola entre ella y su marido.

Durante ese tiempo, las batallas no fueron necesarias ni para las senshi ni para Eternal Sailor Moon, quien heredo los poderes del Caldero Galáctico. Pero no solo las senshi renacieron gracias al poder Lambda. Luna, Artemis y Diana, ellos también renacieron y ahora vivían, en el castillo lunar, con sus formas humanas. Luego de que Sailor Lethe los matara, el rayo de luz los trajo también hacia el siglo XXX. Gracias a que sus semillas estelares tiene poder y brillo similar al de los Cristales Sailor. Desde entonces ellos protegen la Tierra desde la Luna. Las Sailor Amazonas, también fueron enviadas al siglo XXX. Vesta, Pallas, Ceres y Juno.

—Mientras tanto, vivimos en un futuro muy lejos de nuestra última batalla contra Caos—Continuo magnánima la reina—Vivimos en el XL, un siglo muy pacifico. No sabemos por qué nuestra vida se ha extendido de tal manera. Ni tampoco porque ningún enemigo apareció durante ese tiempo.

—Tal vez sea…—La voz les llego como un susurro—…la calma de la tormenta.

A pesar de que ni siquiera era mediodía aún, de repente todo pareció oscurecerse, como si la noche acabara de caer desafiando las reglas de la naturaleza. Luego la vio. Todos la vieron: Una delicada y menuda silueta avanzando lentamente cubierta de la cabeza a los pies por una larga capa con capucha. Con cada paso que daba, la oscuridad se extendía bajo sus pies como si fueran una inmensa mancha negra. Se detuvo a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras que proyectaba la capucha. La gracia y la delicadeza en sus movimientos, así como las inequívocas formas bajo la tela negra, indicaron que se trataba de una mujer. A pesar de que la recién llegada no había hecho más que caminar hacia ellos, proyectando aquellas escalofriantes sombras a su alrededor, todos pudieron sentir con claridad el inmenso poder oculto en la penumbra.

—Hotaru…—murmuró la Pequeña Dama, atónita.


End file.
